


not so bad after all

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Casual Sex, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, insults as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stackson + “I just did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132963815864/d-stackson-i-just-did-some-calculations-and

The chair next to Jackson scrapes loudly as its dragged back.

He doesn’t need to look up to know it’s Stiles dropping obnoxiously into the seat, immediately spreading his legs and taking up as much room as possible, elbows banging against Jackson’s, knees knocking. 

And of course, jamming the end of his pencil into his fucking mouth, when he _knows_ how it affects Jackson.

Class hasn’t started yet – not everyone’s even arrived yet – and Stiles taps his pencil against his full lower lip for a moment and Jackson just can’t stop staring. 

“I just did some calculations,” Stiles says casually, “And I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”

It takes Jackson a second to register those words. He blinks, one eyebrow rising. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re full of shit. You were last week when you fucked me in your douchebag car, you were last night when you sucked me off in the locker room, and you’re full of shit now while you’re trying to pretend you’re _not_ staring at my mouth and wishing we were alone.”

Jackson’s stunned to silence for just a moment before heat flushes through him, pushed through by a surge of anger.

“Keep your fucking voice _down_ , Stilinski,” he hisses, “I don’t need everyone knowing I...”

“What? Bent me over and made me moan your name like a porn star?” Stiles replies brightly. “What’s up, Jackson? Don’t want people knowing you’re pan?”

Jackson clenches his fist, sweeps a glance around but no one seems to be listening. Damn it, Stilinski needs to learn to keep his voice _down_. 

Not that he doesn’t like it when he’s loud.

_Shit, no, focus_.

“No,” he says lowly, furiously, “Everyone knows I’m pan, dickbrain. I don’t want people knowing I’m fucking you.”

“Riiiight,” Stiles draws the word out, nodding. “’Cause I’m a loser, right?”

“Right,” he snaps.

Stiles slams his pencil down loud enough to draw attention. Jackson clenches his jaw and waits until they look away before meeting Stiles’ gaze again. He doesn’t look mad, or even upset, just a little peeved off, which isn’t what Jackson was expecting.

“You are _such_ a douchebag!” he whispers.

“And you’re a _moron_.”

“4.0 GPA, asshole. Think on that while you try and get that lacrosse stick out of your perfect ass.”

“Perfect?”

“Shut up, I can insult you and still appreciate your assets.” Stiles puffs out air through his nose. “This act is getting old, Jackson. You act like you don’t care about me. Like you’re embarrassed of me. But that is _such bullshit_. You’re just scared of getting close in case you fuck up and ruin things. You _care_ about me, you utter ballsack.”

“Fuck you, I do _not_.”

“When I was sick, you got all my homework and made me soup. You gave me a ride home the other day because I was tired from practice. You even cuddle after sex. You _care about me_ , but then after we fuck you say it means nothing, and you are just so full of bullshit. Just admit you _like_ like me and we can kiss already.”

“I don’t love you,” Jackson hisses.

And suddenly, Stiles is silent, which is a first. His cheeks are a little pink from their half argument half foreplay, mouth still open with his retort, but it never falls past his tongue. Slowly, a grin creeps over his face, amber eyes bright with happiness, and Jackson narrows his own eyes in response.

“What?” he snaps.

“I never used the word love.”

_Fuck._

Jackson swallows. “I...”

“I never said love. But _you_ did. You don’t just care about me. You _love_ me.” Stiles smiles and suddenly he’s hugging Jackson, kissing his cheek, and he doesn’t have it in him to protest because it’s kinda nice actually. “I love you too, dumbass.” 

He pulls back, presses a loud, smacking kiss to Jackson’s lips, and he sighs, kissing him back because everyone might as well know now anyway. He’s full of bullshit and Stiles caught him out; may as well ride the wave.

“So, coffee, later,” Stiles says, “Don’t think I’m putting out until you take me on a proper date now.”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, heaving a resigned sigh. “Fine.”

He wants to bang his head against the table, but as class starts, Stiles’ hand finds his under the table, giving a little squeeze, and Jackson thinks that maybe being in love with Stiles Stilinski isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
